


Crimson Blood

by QueenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSuicune/pseuds/QueenSuicune
Summary: In ancient times, long before the first settlement, was a kingdom that was far advanced in technology, at least to medieval standards. From carriages to wagons, to magic, and royalty, this kingdom was created to help maintain light in the dark world. However, a being full of evil wanted to destroy the light for darkness could cover the planet. The queen of the kingdom used her power to seal the evil away, but it cost a terrible price. With the queen dead, destruction fell upon the land, destroying the kingdom and everyone who lived there. Centuries past and the evil that was once sealed has been awoken, seeking to cover the world in darkness. Sonic and his friends race to stop the evil, along with some help from a team that has been around for some time. Will history repeat itself, or will light finally destroy the darkness?
Relationships: Amy/OC, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/OC, Sonic/OC





	Crimson Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's friends, or the names Suicune and Absol. They belong to SEGA and Pokemon/Game Freak. I made this story a few years ago and did some minor changes to it for I couldn't think of anything else to add so I hope you guys like it. No bad reviews please for they are hurtful ^^

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

_Long ago, in ancient times, even before the dinosaurs, lived a thriving kingdom. It was known as Aquaria, the Kingdom of Water. The kingdom lived in peace for many years. The people of the kingdom worshiped the Legendaries as the protectors of their kingdom. One of the citizens, the young prince, fell in love with one of the legendary._

_The Legendary, they say, had fur slick and soft like silk, its brilliant silver color blinding in the light. Her mane and ribbon-like tails, long and graceful like wind, flowed like a gentle wave of deep blue. On her sides, were purple diamond shape patterns also going down the sides of her limbs. Her entire muzzle, inside fur of her arms and legs, stomach and chest were also a styling purple. Her eyes shone like the finest rubies on the King’s crown. The part of her that made everyone stare at her beauty was the majestic horn resting on top of her head. It glowed like water is flowing through the crystal. It showed the power she held and the grace she had for what she was._

_The Legendary and prince kept getting closer together. The more time they spent together, the more their love grew. Soon, on a day bright as ever, the prince and Legendary married, becoming the king and queen of Aquaria. The kingdom rejoiced in happiness and held a huge feast. They welcomed the Legendaries into the kingdom for they to can enjoy the feast. No one knew at that time of the evil being created._

_All Legendaries have an evil self. This evil legendary, however, has more evil than its evil leader. She was created with pure darkness and filled with rage. Her fur black as ebony while as the pattern, inside fur and muzzle and deep, dark purple. Her mane and ribbon-like tails metallic silver. Her horn jagged that was a deep red, making it look like it was filled with blood. Her teeth are sharp as thorns and her claws long and sharp. Her eyes were a chilling, snake slit effect, that was the color of blood. She wanted her counterpart’s place to be with the man she loves. Jealous of her, the evil being left, plotting her revenge on the one that caused her to be this way. She hid in the dark woods, but they say that she perished and so her threat forgotten._

_At the time of her threat, the queen was expecting a child, two of them. The king was happy along with the kingdom from the hearing. The kingdom threw a party for their king and queen, celebrating the wonderful news. Then the day came when the two princes were born._

_The first one was born of long, brown fur. The fur, from his chin, down his neck, and part of his chest, a calming tan color that shined in the light. His mane, much like his mother’s, flowed in the wind, making it look like a wave of a pale blue-green color. Slightly on the sides of his back were two sets of think spikes, looking like sharp, pointed mountains, on his arms and legs were thick bracelets that were attached to him to show his thick limbs. He was born without a tail but his mane was long enough to look like he had one. The mask that he was born with was the shape of a star, half of it red and half of it yellow. Attached to the mask was silver like fangs, covering the sides of his mouth._

_The second one was born of slick, yellow fur and black stripes. The fur on his muzzle and his neck, chest, and stomach, was of pure white. The sides of his face had thick, tufts of fur the curled around his head. His mane did not flow like his mother’s or his brother’s, but the ends of it curled up and represent clouds forming storm clouds. His tail bent like a lightning bolt and the tip was spiked and was a pale, blue color. His mask was of a four-point star that was the same color as his tail. Starting from the top of his mask rested a black mask that went up his face and the ends to look like ears. He was born without fingers; however, his fingers were replaced by thick, sharp claws. His fangs went past his chin, giving him the saber tooth look._

_Both children had the same color eyes like their mother, a brilliant ruby. Their mother gave them the names of Entei and Raikou, meaning fire and lightning._

_Everyone from near and far came to Aquaria, to celebrate the birth of the twin princes. The king and queen couldn’t have been happier, with the sons to take over the kingdom. Yet the day was drawn to fear, for the queen’s evil twin entered the castle. Furious, the king sent his guards to attack her but was surprised. The evil one had taken out the guards with on swipe move of her hand; the guards have pushed aside as a dark mist shoved them. Everyone in the castle froze in fear as the darkness surrounded the evil one. The king and queen stood in front of the two cribs, ready to protect their children. The evil told them that she would take everything the queen owned away for she can rule the kingdom, getting it filled with darkness. As the Legendaries were about to attack her, she vanished in a shadow. Fearing the evil one’s return, the queen asked her fellow legendaries to help protect them. The god of the Legendaries, Arceus, granted her wish to help protect them._

_As the years went by, the king’s and queen’s third child was born, a princess. The princess was identical to her mother but her colors were different._

_Instead of silver fur, she had brilliant aqua fur that glistened like water. The patterns on her sides, arms, legs were a pure white, along with her entire muzzle, inside fur, stomach, and chest. Her flowing mane a beautiful violet color that was soft as silk. Her ribbon-like tails flowed a majestic white. Her horn stayed the same color as her mother’s, along with her eyes. Her mother decided to name her after the North Wind, Suicune._

_Then one day, the queen’s evil twin attacked. The entire kingdom was in a panic as darkness started to cover the kingdom. The guards and Legendaries fought the evil one’s army to protect the royal family. The queen left her children to the special guards as she went out to fight. The evil one and the queen fought against each other in a vicious way. The queen knew of a spell to trap the evil one from ever spreading evil again. With the queen waiting for the right moment, she spoke in a forgotten language. As she chanted bright balls of light surrounded the evil one, holding her in place. When the chant was finished, the queen sent out powerful energy at the evil one, destroying her. The kingdom was cheering for the victory but stopped as they watched the queen collapsed. The spell had a price that the queen knew of. The one who casts the spell shall use their life to make it work. The king was devastated along with the entire kingdom. The Legendaries were silent, knowing that they had lost one of their kin._

_For weeks, the entire kingdom was quiet. None of the kids play, people weren’t talking much, and the days were dull and grey. The kingdom was mourning the loss of their kind, gentle, queen. The king has been in a depressing state ever since his love gave up her life. He smiled whenever his kids were around him. Each child showing that they had their mother’s spirit in them all. Entei had her calming, gentle spirit that he used to be a kind of father to the other kids. Raikou had her funny, outgoing spirit. He would play jokes on the maids, guards, cooks, everyone and was always cocky. The one that really resembled the queen mostly was his only daughter, Suicune. She had her mother’s stern and stubborn, yet forgiving spirit. He didn’t know where he will be without his kids._

_Then, he got the terrible news. A big, long, meteor was heading towards the planet. With a painful decision, he gave his children to the Legendaries for they can raise and teach them. He told them that he was going to stay with the kingdom to be with them. He knew that the Legendaries are the only ones who can survive this tragic ending and he wanted his children to live. And then, it came. It collided with the planet at an amazing speed, causing it to shake. A giant dust cloud covered the planet as powerful winds and fire destroyed the planet. After the tragedy had ended, the Kingdom of Aquaria was no more. The only true home that Entei, Raikou, and Suicune had destroyed in a matter of seconds._

_As the centuries went by, the royal children grew up and lived every single century and different kingdoms. Entei and Raikou decided to stay and live with the Legendaries in the Hall of Origins to take over their mother’s place. Suicune; however, didn’t want that kind of life. She traveled the world, lived all the major histories that have ever been recorded. The three grew up to be wise as they learned all the meanings of every war, fight, peace, and family. Suicune stayed to live in the real world, wanting to continue to learn from everything. The Legendaries continue to protect the entire world from darkness to protect the light. However; not all darkness is never gone and can be revived._

_And so, this is where our story begins…_

~~ **Present Time** ~~

A lone figure walked deep into a dark cave. In his arms was a book of olden times. He entered the cave’s chamber where a star was drawn in the cave’s floor, a lit candle at the tips of the pentagram's points. The figure walked towards the star and stood in the middle of it. His snake slit green eyes glowed as he opened the old book. His dark, pale blue/grey streaks on his quills, arms, and legs glowed in the moonlight’s rays as it is shown in the cave. Opening the book, he turned to the page of the spell that he needed. He started to speak the chant with his mouthless muzzle.

“Pits of Hell, I summon forth the being of darkness herself! Bring thee back into the world of living to bring darkness back to the land!” He spoke as the wind started to pick up speed. Pulling out a knife, he sliced the blade against his palm, letting a drop of blood fall and land on a small, blood-red crystal lying on the floor. “Pits of Hell, I offer myself to bring the dark mistress to return to the world she was forced out of! I offer myself to open the portal to bring thee back to her glory self!” He said as the pentagram started to glow a bright, red color.

As he finished the chant, a huge, black cloud flew out of the center of the star. The lit candle flames blew out as the smoke flew around the room, leaving the figure in darkness once again. The smoke flew back into the ground in front of him, showing a silhouette of a creature two times bigger than a horse. Her blood-red, snake slit eyes shown with rage. Her blood-red horn, silver claws, and fangs were visible in the darkness.

“Who has awakened me?” Her voice as cold as ice and filled with rage. She looked at the figured standing in front of her, his green snake slit eyes also visible in the darkness of the cave. She watched as the figure bowed in front of her.

“My name is Mephiles. I have awakened and brought you back to the world.” He said as he looks up at her.

“Why do me the trouble, dark one?” She questioned him with suspicion in her eyes and her teeth bared, growling.

“For we both want the same thing. To let darkness cover the land and to have our revenge.” Mephiles said, still bowing to the dark mistress.

The evil mistress stared at him for a few minutes smiles evilly, her sharp teeth fully in view and glowing in the dark. “I accept your offer but first…” She said as she slides her long claws out even more. In one quick movement, she sliced down on his arm.

Mephiles growled in pain as he feels the four, long, deep scratches burn into his skin, his blood slowly flowing out. Smoke rose up from the wounds as the flesh burned deeper into his arm.

“You will obey only me and become my servant.” She said sternly as she glared down at him.

Mephiles looked up at her, holding his wounded arm, and slowly stands up. “I offer myself to be your servant.” The dark shadow said as he bowed once again.

~~Unknown Castle~~

A pair of aqua covered eyes shot opened, to reveal it to be brilliant ruby color eyes. Sitting up in her big, lonely bed, she got out and stands on her balcony. Her long, purple mane and white ribbon-like tails flowing as an uneasy wind slightly blew in the area. The world was silent as a soft, ominous breeze flowed through the trees. A feeling of dread filled the air as the female held her hand up. She watched as a single leaf blew from the trees and landed on her palm. Smoke rose up from it as the leaf shriveled up, turning a dark black before crumbling away. Dropping the destroyed leaf, she heard multiple footsteps behind her. She knew who they belonged to and knew that they too were woken up by the same feeling.

“Has it happened?” A strong, male voice asked behind her ask.

The female continued to stare at the forest surrounding her castle before turning around to look at the people behind her. The one who spoke was a muscular black dragon with a white underbelly and blood-red wings. His neck was long, almost three feet in length, and his deep red eyes shown like dark rubies. Two foot-long horns grew out of his brows, curving back along the top of his head with three small horns sticking out of the corners of his cheeks His muscles were easily shown under his scales as his long three-foot, spiked tail rested on the floor. The woman watched as he wrapped his wings around his body like a cape, covering his body as he stared down at her. He wore black leather boots and black cargo pants that blended well against his scales. His fingers went to their first digit, but the rest on them were long, sharp claws

To the dragon's right were twin, four-tailed foxes with mint green fur. The tips of their tails, their underfur, their muzzles, and the insides of their ears were white as snow and beautiful amethyst eyes. The vixen on the left had black bangs while the one on the right had purple bangs. They both wore red pajama shorts but the one on the left wore a black spaghetti strap shirt while the other wore a red tank top. On the dragon's left were two female cats, one having golden blonde fur while the other had a white, brown, and green calico fur pattern. The blonde feeling had knee-length hair that looked like silk and a sapphire tail tip. The tip of her hair covering her left eye is sapphire-colored, along with her eyes. The inside of her ears, her muzzle, and underbelly are pure white. She wore sapphire pajama pants and a sapphire crop top, showing her lean stomach. The other feline has soft brown eyes and green leaf-like patterns on her cheeks, arms, and legs. Her tail was a bit fluffier than the blonde's tail and her hair done up in a messing bun. Her main fur color is pure white with splotches of brown and green decorating her body. She wore simple black pajama pants and a shirt that clung to her curves. The last figure stood next to the calico and only her fur and eyes stood out. Her fur was a beautiful white color with a silver tint to it. the breeze ruffled her slightly long fur, causing a wave of silver to flow against her fur. Her eyes are a deep blood cover and her face black as ebony. Her hair was short but was formed in the shape of yang with a black oval on her forehead. The fur around her neck and chest were fluffy and resembled more of a mane. Sticking out the side of her forehead, curving around her head like a scythe was a black, horn that was thin like a scythe. Her tail resembled the same thin but it stood straight up and had a point sticking out near the base of it. Her hands and feet had three black, finger-like claws with a small black spike sticking out of her elbows and heels. She wore simple grey boxers and user her fur to cover her breasts.

The female continued to stare at them before turning back to face the forest. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the moon. “She has been awakened…”


End file.
